


Be Careful What You Wish For

by Talon88



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon88/pseuds/Talon88
Summary: This is another what if story.   What if Cray Mingla died on the Eye of Palpatine.  This is just a weird and quirky story.





	1. Chapter 1

Luke Skywalker was tired, so very tired.

His sister was tearing open the leg of his flight suit so she could slap bacta patches on his bruised and infected leg. Mara sliced away the pipe and engine tape he had used to brace his injured limb. He could feel Mara and Leia's concern for him through the Force. They were worried for him, but he couldn't build up enough energy to care about himself. A part of him died when the _Eye of Palpatine_ exploded. Callista was gone.

In the distance he could hear Threepio greeting Artoo-Detoo followed by Han saying he picked up a signal from the debris field…an escape pod.

' _It must be Cray, she decided to live after all,'_ Luke thought.

Mara worked the tractor beam and pulled the small pod though the shield. Once inside the lights on the hold door cycled green and the door hissed open. Mara walked over to the pod and peered inside. With a confused look she reached in a pulled out a small object.

Luke looked at the article in confusion. "What is it?"

Mara turned it over in her hands. "I think it is an old memory unit. Back in the day, you would have to use something this size to hold the same amount of information as our memory chips. It was made to update programing in shuttles or droids."

Luke turned and searched for his faithful droid. "Artoo, come over here." The small Astromech droid tweeted and rolled over to Luke. "Mara can you hook it up to him, it might be a message from Cray."

Mara nodded. She looked over the old piece of hardware and finally found a port compatible with the Artoo unit. She hooked up the memory drive and then flipped a switch. For a few seconds nothing happened. But then suddenly the droid shrieked. Its blue and silver dome spun around a few times and then the droid unit shot backwards hitting the bulkhead hard. Artoo sputtered for a moment and then with a sad sounding groan toppled over.

"Artoo!" Luke screamed as he limped over to the small droid. "Artoo!"

Mara and Leia helped Luke put Artoo back on his legs. Luke checked the droids output readings. "Oh no." The droid remained inert for a few more moments but then slowly lights appeared and the mechanical dome turned so the optical sensor faced Luke. The droid twittered and beeped a long series of sounds.

"Oh my!" Threepio called out in alarm.

Luke looked over to the protocol droid. "What is he saying?"

"I believe Artoo is having a functional melt down!" Threepio's mechanical voice took on a tone of panic. "Artoo said _'I couldn't do it, I couldn't leave you. I love you. Now we can be together and I can once again see the oceans of Chad. We are going to be in each other's lives for a long time.'_ He is making no sense at all."

Luke fell back to the deck, leaning heavily against the wall. "Oh Force." Luke muttered, not sure if this was dream come true or a nightmare about to happen.

"What is it Luke?" Leia asked concerned.

Luke turned to his friends. He said softly, knowing it for the truth as he knew the truth of his own bones, "Leia—Han—Mara…Threepio, this isn't Artoo…this is Callista.


	2. Chapter 2

Mara strained to connect the last remaining wires inside the Artoo unit as Luke looked on anxiously. They were currently in one of Leia and Han's apartment guest rooms where Luke was recovering from his horrible ordeal on the _Eye of Palpatine._

Mara quickly glanced over to Luke. He looked so much better. His cuts and scrapes had healed after a couple days in a bacta tank, but she could see the emotional turmoil still haunted her friend.

Her friend—yes he was her friend and because of that she worked with Ghent to make some modifications on Luke's droid to facilitate communication with the astromech. Luke had wanted to put in a voice synthesizer, but that request made everyone around Luke queasy…it even made his sister shudder. Finally Han convinced Luke that a datapad communications link would be best for now. So that was what Mara was doing…installing a wireless transmitter.

Artoo was in much better shape than the last time Mara had seen it. Back then the droid was covered with mud and scratches from his earlier misadventures. Now the Astromech was clean, polished and looking like new.

Han said Luke wouldn't let anybody touch Artoo-Detoo and insisted that he would clean and polish the droid. According to Han, Artoo made a mechanical sighing noise during the whole process that gave him the shivers.

Mara closed the side door of the droid and stood up. She picked up the datapad and inputted the secure connection code. When she was satisfied that it was working she handed it over to Luke who was laying in bed recuperating.

"There you go Luke. You should have an easier time communicating."

Luke took the datapad and gave Mara a wide boyish grin that made her heart flutter.

"I can never thank you enough Mara." Luke beamed as he started tapping information into the pad.

"No problem," Mara muttered as she left the room to give them privacy.

Mara had a hard time accepting the fact that Luke Skywalker was now in love with his droid…the situation was just too surreal. She walked to the Solo's living area where they were waiting for her. Han was sitting on a couch nursing a whiskey. Mara looked at her chrono and realized it was only midmorning. The situation was obviously affecting Han…unless he always drank at this time in the day.

"Well it's done," Mara said evenly. "Luke can now communicate with his …girlfriend." Mara struggled to keep her composure. She noticed Han was biting his lower lip trying to hold in a laugh. He brought the drink up to his lips a few time intending to take a swig, but then stopped—obviously worried that he would spew it out his nose if he lost the fight not to laugh.

Mara waited until Han regained his composure and took another sip before she said, "So, when is the wedding date for Luke and Callista-Detoo?"

Han spit the drink across the room and broke down laughing. Leia frowned at her husband and shook her head.

"What do you think we should get them for a wedding present?" Han laughed. "Astromech lube?"

Mara fell down to the couch laughing so hard her sides hurt. "Do you think we will be hearing the pitter patter of little mouse droids around the house soon?"

Han laughed even louder. "How would the two even do it?"

Mara stopped laughing long enough to talk. "Well, Artoo does have that tiny claw hand."

"And there is a door on the top of its dome." Han wailed in laughter.

Leia stood red-faced with anger. "Han, Mara! Stop it. This is not funny. My brother's in love!" As soon as the words left her mouth the reality of the situation hit her and she broke out in laughter also.

It took about ten minutes until all three had settled down enough to finally understand how tragic this situation was for Luke.

"Oh Force," Leia moaned. "What are we going to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

Mara rang the door indicator for the Solo residence. She was about to leave Coruscant on a run for Karrde when she received a cryptic call from Han Solo asking her to meet him at his apartment. Han said he couldn't tell her what crisis had occurred over an unsecure comlink…which was probably wise. She was pretty sure this was about Luke and the holopress would have a field day over Skywalker's Man-Droid love situation

Han opened the door and quickly ushered Mara into the apartment. "Thanks for coming."

Mara was surprise to hear the nervous tone in Han's voice. She'd heard him angry, cocky, jovial…but rarely anxious. "What is it this time Solo? Do you want me to install some…different type of attachment to Artoo this time?"

"Don't joke Mara, this is getting serious."

The stress in Han's voice stopped any further jibes she was going to offer. "What happened now?"

Han rubbed the muscles in the back of his neck. "Things are getting out of hand with Luke and Artoo…I mean Callista." He looked around nervously as if he expected a holo reporter to jump out from behind the curtains at any moment. "I got a call from Wedge this morning. He said Luke was giving Artoo an oil bath over in the Rogue hanger."

Mara shrugged her shoulders. "So?"

"He was in the bath with Artoo!"

Mara broke out laughing. "What?"

Han shook his head in frustration. "I talked to Luke later and he said he did it as a joke." Han rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. When he looked up at Mara she could see the stress etched in his face and the dark circles under his eyes.

"This is more serious than we thought, isn't it?"

Han walked over to the bar motioning Mara to follow him. He poured himself a drink and then held up the bottle. "Do you want a shot."

Mara shook her head. "It's a little too early for me."

Han shrugged and then downed a shot and refilled his glass. "Mara, Luke is the leader of the New Jedi Order and a very high profile representative of the New Republic. I would do anything for Luke, but I can't sit by while he destroys his life. I know it's not fair that the holonet will mercilessly malign his image, but it will happen. Reporters love heroes, but they love publicly destroying them even more."

"What can I do?"

Han gazed at her steadily for a moment. "Mara, Luke needs to realize what he's losing out on if he continues his relationship with Callista."

"And that is?" Mara asked.

"Human physical contact." Han said quietly.

Mara's eyes narrowed. "Solo, I hope you are not asking me to do, what I think you're asking."

"I'm talking about training. Ask him to help you with lightsaber training. He will never turn you down."

Mara shook her head. "I really don't think sparring with me with lightsabers will tear him from his astromech soulmate."

"True, true," Han said. "But maybe you can later on do some hand-to-hand training."

Mara scoffed and turned to leave but stopped at Han's next words. "I'll pay you. Leia and I are desperate. We have 50,000 credits in the bank. It can be yours. Just spar with him. Do anything that will remind him what it's like to have a real woman in his arms."

Mara gave Han a scornful look. "I don't care how you explain what you want…it sounds to me like you're offering credits in exchange for sex."

"HAN SOLO!"

Mara and Han startled as they turned to see Leia walk into the room. Mara cringed at what Leia must think. She expected Han to start babbling explanations to try to pacify his fuming wife, but he looked more irritated at her disruption than anything else.

"Leia I am talking to Mara about Luke!"

The fury in Leia's face melted away and she swiftly moved to Mara. "Gods Mara, can you help us? Maybe not the way my husband is asking." She turned and gave Han an icy glare. "How dare you make such an indecent proposal…even if it was for Luke's sake."

Han threw up his hands. "I didn't, she interpreted it that way. I just want her to touch him in some innocent manner…and let him know that the female form is not easily replaced by cold steel."

Leia nodded in approval. "Mara, even if you just bump into him once in the lift, that would help."

"Or bumped into him 50 times in the lift," Han said with a smirk.

Mara's scowl wiped the smirk off his face. "I'm kidding," he explained.

Mara shook her head. "No, I'm not going to interfere in Luke's life. Not this way."

The door indicator chimed and all three looked towards the door. Mara could immediately feel Luke's shining Force presence standing outside.

"I should go." Mara said quickly and moved toward the exit.

Leia followed her. "Please Mara."

The trader shook her head. "I can't help you."

Leia moved in front of Mara and answered the door. Luke stood outside smiling brightly with Artoo standing next to him.

"Luke…Ar…Callista. It's so nice to see you again. Mara was just over for a visit." Leia motioned for Luke and the droid to enter.

Luke's smile grew wider upon seeing his friend. "Mara, its always good to see you. Callista and I just finished taking a walk in the park."

Mara noticed the droid had sidled closer to Luke and was actually scooting back and forth in a rubbing motion against his leg. At the same time Luke was moving his hand over the droid's dome in an almost sensual manner.

Mara shuddered. Before she could stop herself the words tumbled out of her mouth. "Luke would you like to spar with me tomorrow? I have a couple days off and I would be interested in some Jedi training."

Luke's hand stilled. "Really?" He looked elated and Mara couldn't help but give a small smile. Luke was his happiest when he was teaching Jedi.

"Yeah, is 9AM in the Palace gym okay?" She asked.

"Yes, that's perfect! I'll see you then."

Mara couldn't help but notice that the optical sensor on Artoo turned back and forth between Mara and Luke... in what Mara could only interpret as a look of suspicion.

"I have to be going," As Mara turned to the Solos to say her goodbyes she could see the relief in their eyes. Mara backed out the door and moved down the hall as fast as she could walk. She wanted to be as far away from the droid-snatcher as humanly possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Mara paced nervously in the Palace gym. She didn't know why she was doing this. It definitely wasn't for any money. She was still irritated at Solo's lewd suggestion. No matter how innocent he tried to play it off—his proposal was wrong.

She agreed to spar with Luke in the hopes of broaching the subject of Callista and talking some sense into the Jedi. Mara was absolutely certain that Luke's grueling ordeal on the _Eye of Palpatine_ had given him a form of post traumatic stress disorder. Oh, he might be in love…or at least think he is, but his infatuation with Callista was forged under severe mental duress. Mara was positive that after a few months he would start seeing the futility of their relationship, but by then the damage to his reputation might be beyond repair.

She looked down at her clothing and for a moment considered going back to her apartment and change into something more…modest. This morning she pulled on an outfit she had worn many times while working out. It was a formfitting black and red sports bra top and black low-cut lycra shorts. It was the exercise clothing she wore during her kickboxing classes. She liked it because it offered her maximum maneuverability…but, as she stood in the gym waiting for Luke, she also realized it also offered maximum skin exposure. Suddenly she became self-conscious.

She took an indecisive step towards the exit, but then stopped when she spotted Luke walking into the gym with a brilliant smile on his face and lightsaber in hand. "Hey Jade."

Mara smiled back nervously. Now that he was here she wasn't sure if she could even go through with the talking part. She shouldn't be interfering in the Jedi's life.

"Hey, yourself." She shot back trying to sound casual as her eyes traveled over Luke's body. He was wearing a black tanktop over black nylon shorts. Her eyes paused at his arms and the impressive curve of his triceps. She never knew why she found that particular muscle sexy on a man…well that and a well toned backside…which Skywalker, as he began stretching his legs, appeared to also have.

Mara shook those thoughts out of her head. She was here to spar and hopefully talk, not ogle her friend's firm buttocks.

"Are you warmed up?" Luke asked.

"I'm warm…" Mara muttered absently as Luke stretched his lower back by leaning backwards making his shirt ride up and giving Mara a glimpse of his tight abs.

He straightened up and smiled. "What?"

Mara was flustered. "I'm warmed up."

"Okay," Luke said as he lit his lightsaber. "Shall we begin."

.

.

 

Mara had to admit she was having fun. Nobody could work a lightsaber like Luke Skywalker. He moved with a grace of a dancer and the athletic ability of a gymnast. After about an hour Mara was getting tired, but Luke wasn't even breathing hard.

"Stop, stop." Mara said as she tried to catch her breath.

They both deactivated their sabers. Luke went over to the side wall and retrieved his and Mara's water bottles. He walked over and handed the container to the redhead. "You're doing great. You've been practicing I see."

Mara nodded. "Yes, but only against remotes."

Luke took a swig of water and then looked at her intently. "You should come back to the academy."

Mara almost rolled her eyes. It always came back to this argument. Well not this time. "Would you like to do some hand-to-hand self defense training? I'm afraid Aves and Chin are useless to spar against. The biggest thing Chin wrestles with is a triple stacker Bantha burger and Aves won't fight me because he said he doesn't want to get beat by a girl."

Luke laughed. "Sure, I haven't had much opportunity to work on that particular skill." Luke pulled off his shirt and put it by the side wall along with his saber. Mara found herself temporarily mesmerized by the man. Obviously Luke's workout routine at the Academy had increased dramatically. He was definitely more muscular and well toned than the last time she saw him. For a second she almost reconsidered returning to the Jedi Praxeum.

"Mara…Mara." Luke broke into her musings and she blushed furiously as she realized she was standing there staring at him like some smitten schoolgirl. "If you are going to keep your saber, I think that should be considered an unreasonable advantage."

Mara looked down and realized she was still clutching her lightsaber. "Sorry," she mumbled as she went to the side wall and put it away. She walked back to Skywalker and took up a defensive stance. "Ready?"

Luke grinned. "I'm ready."

Mara lunged forward with a series of kicks towards the Jedi who either blocked or avoided the attacks with a frustrating ease. He countered her assault with a leg block followed by a spinning backfist which narrowly missed her head. After about five minutes of ineffective kicks and punches Mara decided it was time to take Luke to the ground. She feinted with a scissor kick and then turned suddenly and swept her other leg down taking Luke's feet out from under him. Mara pounced on his back trying to put him into a headlock. Luke rolled over escaping her grip and then did a quick move leaving him straddling Mara with his knees to the side and pinning her arms to the mat above her head.

Mara quickly arched her back trying to buck him off. She didn't quite succeed and ended up with Luke falling heavily down on her so they lay face to face their warm bodies pressing together. Luke and Mara both stilled—suddenly shocked at their very close proximity.

Mara felt a fluttering in her stomach as she gazed up at Luke's stormy blue eyes. They lay there looking at each other for no more than a few seconds, but it seemed like an eternity. Mara could feel his muscles tense and she knew he was about to back away.

Before she could think about it, she broke free of his grasp with a flick of the wrists and then reached up and pulled Luke's head down to her and pressing her lips against his. For a moment Luke didn't respond, but then he returned the kiss with an ardent passion.

As suddenly as it started it was over. Luke rolled off Mara and sat up on the mat looking confused and troubled. "I'm sorry Mara, I can't do this."

She sat up and sighed. She lost control and let this get out of hand. She wanted to talk to him, not seduce him. "It's my fault Luke, I initiated it."

Luke buried his head in his hands. "I have never cheated on a woman. This isn't right."

Mara nodded sadly. Luke was many things, but a cheating kriff he wasn't. She couldn't believe she put him in this situation. "Luke, I'm sorry." She started to stand, intending to leave.

Luke reached out and pulled her back down to a sitting position. "Mara, don't leave. I need to talk to somebody." He gave her a pleading look.

She hesitated for a moment. "Sure, I'll stay. What do you want to talk about?"

Luke's face was distorted with grief. "I love Callista, but I know I can't live my life this way. I crave more."

Mara put a gentle hand on his knee. "Luke, you're human. It's natural to want to have a full relationship, to settle down, to marry and have children. It's normal."

"I know," Luke moaned. "But I told her I would love her forever."

"And you meant it at the time and you may feel that way now. It doesn't change the facts. She can't give you any more than she is now. Will that be enough? If not, you are better off ending things sooner than later."

Luke let out a shuttering breath. "I was thinking about human replica droids like Guri. Maybe I could transfer Callista to one of those."

Mara heaved a sigh. Luke was trying to do the right thing all the time. "Luke, first of all, Guri was one of a kind created by the Imperial Department of Military Research, a now defunct institute. Even if we could find her creators I am sure a model like her would cost upwards of a million credits...which you don't have and-unless you plan on holding a money raising holothon—you probably will never have."

"She was my last hope for love," Luke said despondently.

"What?" Mara's voice was a little louder than she intended. "You must be barvy!" Mara grasped Luke's hand between hers. "You are a handsome, kind, loving and loyal man. That's what every woman in this galaxy is looking for in a mate." She gazed in his eyes deeply. "You will find love with a flesh-and-blood woman."

He gave a weak smile as he looked at Mara's hands clutching his. "Mara, why did you kiss me?"

Her smiled faltered as she quickly disengaged from the Jedi. "Luke it just was a loss of control on my part. I had a rock-hard, handsome man on top of me. There is just so much a woman can take."

Luke chuckled. "You always have a way of cheering me up." He stood and offered Mara his hand. She took it and allowed him to help her to her feet.

"What are you going to do?"

Luke thought for a moment. "I guess I need to think about the situation and then have a long discussion with Callista about our future."

He gave Mara a weak smile and then turned to leave.

"Luke," Mara said softly. "After you shower and change, do you want to join me for lunch? I have no hidden agenda—we can just talk about what you're going to say to her and your options."

Luke smiled. "I'd like that."

.

.

 

Callista was in Luke's bedroom rolling back-and-forth in a droid version of pacing. She wanted to join him to his trip to the fitness center today, but he informed her that droids were not allowed on the gym floors or mats. She sighed inwardly. No matter how much she felt human on a mental and emotional level, she was still trapped in a droid's body. She knew she could never give Luke what he needed or deserved in a mate. She should leave, but she couldn't. She loved Luke.

Suddenly she saw movement out the corner of the droid's optical lens. She turned and rolled backwards startled. There was a man in Luke's room. How could he have gotten in without her sensing his presence?

He was a stranger, but somehow he looked familiar. He was a young man with wavy light brown hair and piercing blue eyes. There was a small scar running down his forehead until it met his right eyebrow. What really shocked her was he was wearing Old Republic Jedi robes.

Callista tried to better focus the droids optics on the man, but found she could not get rid of the eerie blue glow around him. She would run a diagnostic on the visual centers of this droid later on, but right now she needed to find out why he was here.

She let out a series of beeps and twitters and turned her optical sensor to the datapad on the bedside table hoping the man would take the hint.

He laughed and gave a broad smile. "I don't need that. I can understand Artoo." He kneeled down in front of the droid. "You're still in there, aren't you Artoo?"

** ** _My name is Callista_** ** she said in Artoo's language.

The Jedi rolled his eyes a bit. "I know all about you Callista. I would like to talk to Artoo. We're old friends. Can you let me talk to him a bit…privately?"

Callista wasn't sure what this man wanted, but she could feel the operating systems of the droid reacting so strongly to his presence that she relented.

** ** _I'll let Artoo speak. I will return later_**.**

The man smirked. "Thanks."

When Artoo regained control of his audio controls he let out a long string of hoots, and tweets.

The man's eyes went wide. "Whoa, Artoo, I thought you would be happy to see me."

Artoo spoke quickly and loudly.

The man sighed. "Yes Artoo, I know I let you down…yes, and Padme…and Obi-Wan…and…ahhh Artoo, did you have to bring up the younglings?"

The droid started off on another tirade, shaking back and forth angrily.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You're angry. I'm sorry Artoo. I did save Luke at the end of my life."

Artoo tweeted and squealed.

The man flinched at Artoo's words. "Artoo, maybe it's time for me to talk to Callista. Hopefully she'll be more reasonable. Callista!"

**_**I'm here. Who are you?**_ **

He gave a cocky grin. "I'm Luke's father."

Callista stared at the man. She had heard about Jedi Masters coming back in spirit form, but she never witnessed it for herself.

**_**What do you want?**_ **

"Callista I came to bring you back to the Force. This is not your time or place. You're not Luke's destiny. He's destined to love and marry another woman and have a son…a son who will help defeat a world of Sith. It is his destiny."

**_**But I love him.**_ **

Anakin's face softened. "I know about love. Sometimes we tear apart the things we love the most by trying to hold onto them too tightly." He stood and walked over to Luke's bed, sitting on the edge. "Callista, you loved before and that love is still strong within you." He paused. "Geith is waiting for you on the other side. He's been waiting a very long time for your return."

** ** _Geith? You've seen Geith?**_**

"Yes, he just doesn't have the skills to come back to this realm. He still loves you and wants you back. He's been patiently waiting."

** ** _Geith…my love…Geith?**_**

"Callista, come out of Artoo and follow me. You know your relationship with Luke will only end up hurting him emotionally." He reached out his hand towards the droid. "Please… for Luke, for Geith and the future of the galaxy. Make the right choice."

There was a moment of hesitation, but then a bluish glow surrounded Artoo and coalesced into the form of a tall brunette woman. The Jedi smiled and took Anakin's hand. "Will you take me to him?"

Anakin smiled warmly. "Of course."

As the two forms slowly disappeared Artoo's audio sensors picked up a faint distant cry. _"Geith, my love, I've missed you."_

_._

_._

 

"Luke are you sure you want me to come with you to see Callista?" Mara thought it was a strange request; she would think he would want privacy.

"Mara, you don't need to be in the same room, but I think if you're not there I won't be able to go through with this."

"Okay," Mara said reluctantly as they entered his apartment.

Luke walked in and called out. "Callista!"

He heard a series of beeps coming from the back of the apartment. Luke quickly moved to his bedroom where the sounds emitted from.

"Callista," he said softly. "We need to talk." He picked up the datapad. As he read the words his brow creased with confusion.

"What the…" He looked over to the droid. "Artoo? Is that you?" The droid let out a happy whistle.

"Where exactly did Callista go?"

Luke read the words in shock. "She dumped me for another guy?"

"Luke?" Mara called out.

"Come here!"

Mara entered the bedroom and glared at Artoo suspiciously.

"Artoo said Callista decided to go back to the flow of the Force." He read more of what the droid wrote. "He said she went back to her first love Geith." Luke smiled. He was happy that Callista found happiness, but he couldn't help but feel a little sad over his lost love.

Mara felt his distress through the Force. "Luke, it's best this way." She took his hand and pulled him to sit on the bed next to her. "She's happy…and she's with the Force."

Luke turned to Mara. "And you're here."

Mara looked shocked when the Jedi leaned over and kissed her. It was gentle at first, but then the kisses became more demanding. He leaned back and smiled. "Thanks Mara."

She reached behind his head and pulled him in for another kiss. "I can think of a few other ways you can show me your appreciation." Her lips touched his and Luke's heart skipped a beat. He was maneuvering to pull her down to his bed when he noticed Artoo watching them. He disengaged from Mara and gave her an apologetic smile. "Just a second."

.

.

 

The next thing Artoo knew his master was kicking him out of his room. The door slid shut and there was a noticeable click of the locks engaging. Artoo beeped angrily. He didn't even get a welcome back home from his Master! The droid turned and wheeled over to his charging unit. The last week was horrible. Being infested with Callista was worse than having to deal with See-Threepio.

Women! He didn't see what Luke saw in them.

 


End file.
